Sang It Still
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and sixty-four:  dare songs pt 2  The tables have been turned in the dare song assignment, and it's Santana's turn.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 26th cycle. Now cycle 27!_

**DARE SONGS, PT 2** - So a little while back (and by that I mean like 200 days, wow ;)) I had the dare songs set, where the club was paired off, with one person daring a song on to the other. If you'll recall at the end of the last one, the tables were turned, and now well... it's finally time for those :D I won't spread 'em out over cycles though, I'll get them all done this week! So here we go...

* * *

><p><strong>"Sang It Still"<br>Rachel - Santana  
><strong><strong>DARES PT 1: Sing it out (Quinn - Puck), Sing it loud (Tina - Mercedes), Sing it proud (Artie - Brittany),<br>**********Sing it still (Santana - Rachel), Sing it along (Finn - Mike), Sing it clear (Matt - Kurt)  
><strong>******DARES PT 2: Sang it out (Puck - Quinn), Sang it loud (Mer - Tina), Sang it proud (Britt - Artie)****

_['If you hadn't (two on the aisle) - as performed by Kristin Chenoweth, go check it out if you haven't!]_

As much as they had all ended up having a lot of fun with this assignment, when she heard that they were turning things around now, Santana felt a rush of uncertainty. Yes, they had ended up enjoying it, right down to Rachel. But she'd have to know that hadn't been her intention, not exactly. No, she had made her wait, let her squirm, and then gave her a song that was guaranteed to get the rest of them snickering from the start. So which of those two experiences would Rachel use when she made her own selection of song to dare on to her?

She wasn't exactly hesitant with things of this sort, she was a champ at truth or dare, and she usually chose dare. Even then, this was different. She wasn't saying it in that many words and yet she hoped and knew that they would already know, but she cared about them… most times. It was a whole other thing to go and embarrass yourself in front of people like that. It would seem like it'd actually be easier, but it wasn't. All of them, they were still learning how to be around each other. They'd spent most of their formative years being told they didn't belong together, so what did everyone expect, for them to join hands like a bunch of flower children? No way…

After practice had ended, she'd watched Brittany dash off to discuss her own pairing with Artie again, and Santana looked for Rachel, like an animal on the prowl. She stood by the door, apparently waiting for… Oh, she was waiting for her. Santana grabbed her bag and marched on over to Rachel, standing at the door. "Alright, so what'll it be?" she asked.

"Now, now, hold on," Rachel told her, and Santana was about to say something, but Rachel held up her hand. "I'm going to find something perfect for you, if you'll just give me a… couple of days to think."

"Okay, you hold on," Santana started, but didn't get to finish.

"I'll be in touch," Rachel told her before heading off on her own. Now that her back was turned, she couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

She wasn't going to mess with her; she'd known this from the start. No, but instead she'd do something else, for her, for Santana. She may have expected her to do one thing, but that was not her intention at all. She knew, as much as she wasn't known to say it, that the cheerleader had talent, great talent which just begged to be brought to the surface. No Rachel Berry, but still very promising, she told herself. And in her infinite wisdom she knew that no one else was catching on, apparently, so if that talent of Santana's was going to be nourished, then she would have to take on the task herself. What better way to do that than by selecting a piece which, though clearly within her range of abilities, was probably something she would see as out of reach. It wouldn't be so much a dare but a challenge, a challenge to surpass herself, to work and to perform and to leave everybody speechless. She had work to do, and she had better get started.

When she got home, she was already heading to the CD shelves before her bag hit the floor. She browsed, pulled, read, shook her head, replaced, browsed again… Every once in a while there'd be one she needed to reconsider, so a 'maybe' pile started to rise on the coffee table. Eventually this became two piles, by fear that the one pile would topple over. Once she'd reached the end of the shelves, she turned back and looked to the table… Okay, so this was…

"Wait…" she mumbled, remembering how Pop had a tendency to leave CDs in his upstairs office, something which drove Dad up the wall and had more than once before lead to silent treatments for a day or two. From time to time Rachel would just take care of returning the CDs to their places before Dad could notice.

She found the pile stacked on the desk, as well as a few others hanging around. She put them in order at the same time as she looked through them, at the same time putting aside more additions to her maybe pile downs…

Her next pick made her stop what she was doing. She turned the case over, but even before she'd done it she knew exactly what had made her stop, and now she knew… She had her song.

Maybe to feed at least one hint of the frustration Santana had put her through, she waited before giving her the dare. She waited through one day, and then the next morning after, she presented Santana with a thin CD case, containing the disc on which she'd burned the song. "Make sure and practice it," were her words to her, and then she'd started walking away. But then she thought of something and turned back to her. "Oh and you might need a prop guy… Mike should do," she suggested before heading off to first period.

She knew exactly when Santana had listened to it, because the next morning, crossing her in the hall, there she was, headphones on, and throwing Rachel a look as they crossed paths. But Rachel just gave her a quick confident nod and went on her way. It was interesting, she wasn't going to deny, seeing her so focused like this. It told her she had it right all along…

On the day of the performances, Santana came up to her in the hall, and even without saying a word, Rachel knew what she wanted to say. "It's like this, see? I know you'll be great, now go show them," she tilted her head in the general direction of the Glee room before starting off towards it. She took her seat and, when Santana walked in, she was every bit of her confident self… she was ready for it.

After Artie had gone back to his spot, Santana got up and moved the microphone stand out of the way. "Before I start, I'd like to ask Mike to come up here and give me a hand," she addressed the group. Mike frowned, confused, but got up and went to her. She whispered something to him and finally he nodded. They got into place, and she gave a signal to Brad. He began to play, and Rachel smiled, excited.

_[S] There he goes as usual, my man / Breaking my foolish heart. / I really don't know what to do about him / I've told myself I've got to do without him_

_There he goes as usual, my man. / Tearing my heart apart. / He's made my life a mess / I've got to do this I guess / Goodbye, Joe, from here I kiss you / Goodbye, Joe, I hope I don't miss you"_

Santana raised her hand, fingers bent to mime a gun, though Brad would be the one in charge of the sound effect. She 'shot' and Mike crumbled to the ground, getting a chuckle from the others before she went on, kicking into the song proper as Santana sang and Mike fell right into the role of 'corpse,' following whatever pull, twist, or turn she gave him.

_[S] "If you had been on the square / And had treated me fair / And we'd not had a tiff / If you had not said / I should go and jump right off / The nearest cliff / If you had stayed off the make / And you never had taken / To coming home stiff / If I had not smelled perfume / With a nasty unfamiliar whiff_

_I'M GONNA MISS YOU BABY! / THINGS COULD'VE BEEN TERIFF! / Ah, what's the diff..._

_If you had not had the cheek / To stay out for a week / Saying 'back in a jiff / If you were not such a two-timing guy_

_If you weren't / If you hadn't / If you didn't / And you weren't / And you hadn't / And you didn't / But you have / And you were / And you went / And you did / And so goodbye!_

_If I had not seen you / Take Geraldine on the lake / In your flat-bottomed skiff / If you were not out with Sue / With your arms around her bare midriff / If I had not seen you pen sexy letters / To Gwen in your own Hieroglyph / If you had not left me home / When had two seats for South Pacif_

_I'M GONNA MISS YOU, BABY / YOU WERE TOO DARN PROLIF / Ah, what's the diff_

_If you were not such a hound who / When game was around / Always picked at the sniff / If you were not such a two-timing guy_

_If you weren't / If you hadn't / If you didn't / And you weren't / And you hadn't / And you didn't / But you were / And you have / And you went / And you did / AND SO, GOODBYE_

_If when I asked where you'd been / You had not cliffed my chin / With a beautiful biff / Hey / If I had not always found purple / Lipstick on your handkerchief / If you had not told me lies / And then looked in my eyes / With a smile beautif / If when I caught you with Kate / You had not said, "It's of no signif!"_

_I'M GONNA MISS YOU, BABY / AND I COULD GET SPECIF! / Ah, what's the diff!_

_If The best years of my life / Weren't spent as your wife / With no marriage certif / If you were not such a two-timing guy_

_If you weren't / If you hadn't / If you didn't / If you weren't / If you hadn't / If you didn't / But you had_

_And then we coulda / And you didn't / Though you shoulda_

_If you didn't / If you weren't / If you hadn't / If you didn't / But you were / And you have / And you went / And you did / And so / Good bye / See ya later, Joe"_

The fevered pace all lead to a grand finish, which the others applauded. Santana helped Mike up and he gave her a quick side squeeze before going back to his seat. She did the same, sharing a look with Rachel. She had no idea what this was going to mean. She hardly imagined herself suddenly becoming 'besties' with Rachel Berry, and for all she knew they'd be right back to where they were before in a matter of days, but for now, there was apparently a truce in the Lopez-Berry stand-off, and she didn't hate it.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!********


End file.
